Hopeless Promise
by KiraKira-Kirimi
Summary: “I wasn’t ready to die.” Drabble; just a few thought’s of Five’s moments before he dies. 5x2.


**Hopeless Promise**

**Summary: "**I wasn't ready to die." Drabble; just a few thought's of Five's moments before he dies. 5x2.

**Rating: **K+, for themes of death.

**Warning:** Slash (homosexual love); character death (duh).

-----------------------------

The metallic claws, built so much like my own hands but somehow eerily wrong, gripped my sides and lifted me into the air. The single, glowing red eye glared at me through the din, the fires behind me reflected in the soulless lens. I struggled. I knew it was hopeless; being nothing more than a six-inch ragdoll facing an enormous, inhumanly strong killing machine, nothing short of a miracle could save me now – and life just didn't hand out miracles anymore. But nevertheless, I struggled. I wasn't ready to die – not yet!

The sinister symbols of the dark device began to glow green, and I desperately twisted away, training my one eye elsewhere – anywhere but the evil glow that would steal the life from my body. What would happen when I was gone? Would the machine continue to rage, picking off us all one by one until the entirety of the scientist's last-ditch attempt to save life had become completely obliterated? Most likely, it would; we'd already failed to destroy it once, and I doubted that it had any vulnerabilities at all. If only the monster had continued to slumber, or if only Nine hadn't been there, we would never have had this problem. Heck.

If only Nine hadn't awoken.

If only Nine hadn't found that object.

If only Nine hadn't been so helpless, causing Two's self-sacrifice.

If only Nine hadn't awoken the beast.

I could go on, but I had some more important things to reflect on in my last moments of life than to whine about Nine's complete incompetence. I mean, he had only good intentions, but in the light of the fact that he caused the deaths of two – soon to be three – of the last life forms on Earth, it was somewhat hard to forgive. And I'd rather not die filled with frustration and anger.

I was straining to lean back as far as possible from the glowing green symbols, as if those last couple centimeters of distance could save me. But in reality, I was trying to calm myself and allow my life to end in peace. Fear clenched at me, and complete rebellion of reality rose up within me. I knew there was no hope, but I simply could not accept it. I didn't want to die. My life had never been easy, and ever since Nine had shown up with his quixotic foolery, it had only grown worse. But I didn't want to _die_. And after all, I'd made a promise to Two.

Several years back, when we'd first gotten involved with one another, we made a pack to survive. Not to survive _together_, that is, but in the case of disaster, we swore we'd go on alone.

"It will be hard," Two had said. "But in the case that one of us _does_ die, the other must pick himself up. We have to live – we have to live for the mission."

Back then, I'd winced to hear such a dark premonition, and I shook my head desperately. "Don't talk like that!" I pleaded.

"We have to. Five, these are dangerous times we live in. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, but we have to be realistic. Promise me you'll go on without me if something happens."

I saw his point. Our relationship was important, but in the grand scheme of things, we would have to make sacrifices. If something happened, as he put it, our mourning would be limited; we would have to stay strong. I hated to think about it, but it was the truth.

"I promise. If you promise to try _not_ to die."

Two let out a laugh, draping an arm over my shoulder. "It's a deal. And the same exchange goes for me, m'kay?"

"Of course."

It was only because of that promise that I'd managed to go on after Two was gone. But, even so, my energy had died. I didn't want to invent anything, and it was all I could do to offer my aid to the team. I wanted nothing more to break down and cry, to be left to my own, insatiable sorrow. Only with the greatest of efforts did I manage to remain strong enough, and it was only a mask. I was withering inside, but I could not give up because I had promised Two I wouldn't.

My life still had purpose; that, I could not deny. But it wouldn't necessarily have to be enjoyable or rewarding – in fact, I was only still functioning out of duty. I had a duty to carry on life on Earth, and I had a duty to believe Two when he assured me that time would heal any pain. One day, he'd said, I would be able to enjoy life again.

It was too soon to die!

But I was trapped, struggling against hopeless odds, as the green light prepared to take my life. There was no hope; I'd done everything I could to honor my promise, and, in the end, it wasn't enough. I was going to die.

Why, Nine? Why did you do it? How could you have been so _stupid_?

The green light burst from the talisman, hungrily reaching for my face. I arched backwards, wishing desperately that I could have just a little more time to prepare myself – one more minute, one more second! But the green light could not be stopped, and I closed my one eye in anticipation.

Then, just at the moment the green light engulfed me, one last thought crossed my mind:

_At least I'll get to see Two again._

----------------------------

**FIN**

----------------------------

**A/N:** This is the first thing I've written in a _month_, but I think it came out pretty well . . . give or take a few issues. Anyhow, reviews are love and shall be rewarded with an e-hug – even flames are appreciated (so long as the flame the writing and not the premise or pairing). So don't you _dare_ leave this page without reviewing!

But there are a few specific questions I'd like you to answer, if you don't mind.

1.) Rate the story 1 – 10.

2.) How was the interpretation of Five? I know it's different – but is it too radical?

3.) Was the tone too detached?

Other than that, you have free rein on the review. Mention anything you like! But please review!

**~KiraKira-Kirimi**


End file.
